Aurora Dantas
|alias = Roar |species = Human/witch |gender = female |height = 6'0" |hair = Brown, Nautral. |eyes = Brown. |skin = Brown |family = * Natsumi Suzuki (Girlfriend) * Zakira Mandlakhe (Mother) † * David Dantas (Father) * Xolani Dantas (Step-Mother) * Kevin Dantas (Brother) * Bekezela Nomalanga (Sister in Law) * Pavarti Patil (Ex-Girlfriend) * Vanyia Korskovoia (Ex-Girlfriend) * Rowan Khanna (Ex-Girlfriend) * Danielle DeFlore (Ex-Girlfriend) * Alicia Spinnet (Ex-Girlfriend) * Lisa Saltzmann (Ex-Girlfriend) * Mo'o Kahike (Ex-Girlfriend) |Animagus = *Sphynx cat *Armadillo *Vulture |Boggart = Boats |jukebox = Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun |Wand = Silver Lime, Twelve inches, Banshee teeth. |Patronus = Sphynx cat |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = * Hufflepuff * Doomadillo * Uagadou |job = Propitor of Dantas' Poitions }} A MurdourousPigion Document. =Early life= Aurora Zakira Dantas was born on the 2nd of May 1978 to Auror Zakira Mandlakhe, and her Partner David Dantas a muggle in Mombasa, Kenya. David and Zakira split up when Aurora was five, Aurora spent her week-days at her father and step-mother's house and her weekends with her mother. Zakira died in the line of duty when Aurora was ten, after this she lived permantly with her father. She has a younger brother, Kevin who is the son of her step-mother, Xolani. She and Xolani get along well. The family moved to Bournmouth, England when Aurora was thirteen for Xolani's career. =Schooling= Aurora has attended two schools due to moving to England with her father when she was Thirteen. Uagadou Aurora got her invitaton to Uagadou when she was eleven and began attending the school shortly after. She considered a popular student in her short time at the school and was not pleased to leave in her second year at the school. Hogwarts When the family moved to England, a Hogwarts letter found it's way to Aurora during her first summer in england. Aurora had assumed she'd be traveling to Uagadou each year until this point, but her father David was uncofourtable with his child being so far away. Aurora was placed into the second year, but sorted along with the first years, being placed in Hufflepuff house. Eòghan MacAbhra was one of the first people Aurora made friends with at Hogwarts, and showed her how to use a wand properly. She also befriended Lionel Lovegood-Weasley, Leon Zhao and Sonia Kaplan. With whom she formed the band Doomadillo. Aurora is good at defesive spells, wandless magic and transfiguration and is able to transfigure herself into three diffrent animals. She was also top of her class in poitions. =Doomadillo= Doomadillo is the stoner metal band that Aurora formed in her fifth year with her friends Eòghan MacAbhra, Lionel Lovegood-Weasley, Sonia Kaplan and Leon Zhao. Aurora plays the drums for the band and does some of the 'Roaring' back up vocals as well. =Girlfriends= Natsumi Suzuki Pavarti Patil Mo'o Kahike Vanyia Korskovoia Rowan Khanna Danielle DeFlore Alicia Spinnet Lisa Saltzmann =Poitioneer= Dantas' Potions Invention of the instant Nap Category:Doomadillo